


There Is No Love Without You

by that_insane_person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boy Love, BroJohn - Freeform, John Egbert x bro strider, John x bro, M/M, MxB, MxM - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bro strider x John Egbert - Freeform, bro x john - Freeform, brostriderxjohnegbert, bxb - Freeform, homesmut, johnbro - Freeform, johnegbertxbrostrider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_person/pseuds/that_insane_person
Summary: Bro Strider and John Egbert. One shots.May include the following:-smut-violence-fluff-plot (woah)





	There Is No Love Without You

Published on Tuesday, July 25th 2017 at 12:02 am

 

We dance upon the night time, holding each other with the intent to never let go.   
He hummed in my ear sweet whispers of nothingness, the only words I ever wanted to hear.  
Swaying back and forth, whispers, humming, short kisses, and an overload of affection.  
   
I was always told he wasn't good enough for me, that he was too rugged around the edges.  
They always said that he'd drop me once he was disinterested.   
We never cared.  
   
The one night we could dance with no worries, no jeers from outsiders.  
He let go of me, leaving me cold and wanting more of him.  
His knee hit the ground, the same cold face he always held, but with something new in his gloved hand.  
A box, a black velvet box, it revealed a silver, shiny ring. The moonlight reflected off of it from the window, blindingly.   
   
No words had to be said, my world, kneeled before me, asking for me to be his galaxy.  
No words could even be choked out, I dropped to the floor in front of him, sobbing more than I ever had.  
No words were said from him, he embraced me and rocked me back and forth on the floor.  
   
We've been through so much, so much pain and hurt.  
Yet a single silver band is all it took to keep us united, together we created our own universe.  
   
"Yes", never left my mouth, only hundreds of the same three words, "I love you."


End file.
